poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Future Level Pack/Meeting Tommy, RobotBoy and their pals
Here is how Back to the Future level goes in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. In the Back to the Future World, A TV news shows up. News Anchor: (on TV) And in animal news, a large quantity of plutonium was stolen by gorillas last night. I guess they want to trade for bananas, huh? Co-Anchor: (she hits him with a banana) They were GUErillas, not GORillas. Kent. News Anchor: Oh, of course! I always get apes and monkeys mixed up. We see the machine getting a can of dog food and put it into Einstein's dog food bowl, but it went out of control and the dog food everywhere. The machine puts some salt and pepper on the dog food. Then, Marty McFly, Tommy, Lola, Gus, RobotBoy and RobotGirl put a key under a mat and came in. Marty puts his backpack on his skateboard and he pushed it to a box. Marty McFly: Hey, Doc? Doc? Hello! Anybody home? RobotBoy: Hello? Tommy Turnbull: Hey Doc. Are you here! Marty McFly: Einstein? Here boy! (he accidentally sliped on oil and boxes landed on him) RobotGirl: Ouch. That was painful. Marty McFly: Aw, Doc! This is disgusting! Seriously where are you?! I guess I can kick back for a while. So, they look at an invention. RobotBoy: Whoa what that? Gus Bachman Turner: I don't know. Lola Mbola: Why don't you know!? Marty McFly: Or maybe I can finish off that amplifier the Doc's been working on... Tommy Turnbull: That's right. So then, Marty and his pals started to finish the invention. Marty McFly: The Doc should really hire a cleaner... or something. There's gotta be enough junk around this place to fix up a simple amp. RobotBoy: Well, let's get to work. RobotBoy get the stuff and got some of the parts. Marty McFly: Nearly there! Just need to add a few dials and it's good to go. Marty finished up the invention. Gus Bachman Turner: Wow! So, cool! Marty McFly: Nice! Let see what this bad boy can do! RobotBoy: Uh, Marty, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Then, Marty hits the stings of his guitar and the amplifier made him fly into the air. Marty McFly: Whoooaaa!! (land on a couch) Oof! Ow... Not again (stuff landed on him) Ow! Ooh! Ow! Ugh! Ow! Ugh! Just then, the phone rings. RobotGirl: The phone ringing. Marty McFly: Ow. Hello? out that it was a banana and got the real phone Doc Emmett Brown: (on phone) Marty my boy, is that you? Marty McFly: Doc, where are you? My friends and I are waiting for yo... Doc Emmett Brown: (on phone) Sshh!! Listen! I need you and your friends to meet me tonight at the Twin Pines Mall! 1:15am! Tell nobody! And bring your video camera! Marty McFly: What? The clocks alarms goes off and make a very loud noise. RobotBoy and RobotGirl: OWWWWWW!!!!!! Tommy Turnbull: OH MY GOODNESS!! Lola Mbola: MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!!!! Gus Bachman Turner: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!!! Later that night, Marty and his friends arrives at Twin Pines Mall. Marty McFly: 1:15am - just like you asked, Doc. Doc? Tommy Turnbull: There he is. Doc Emmett Brown: Start recording! As Marty started to recording, Tommy and his friends watch behind him, as Doc get something of a silver van. Tommy Turnbull: So what's this all about? RobotBoy: A new invention I guess. The silver van's back door opens, then out of it, Doc drives a car-like invention. Doc Emmett Brown: Marty, This is it! The culmination of my life's work! (gets out of the car invention) Marty McFly: A DeLorean?! Doc Emmett Brown: A time machine! Marty McFly: Get outta town! RobotGirl: Impossible! Lola Mbola: How can it be a time machine! Doc Emmett Brown: Once this baby hits one of these, (showed Marty and his friends the instructions) you'll hit 88 miles per hour and whoosh. Marty McFly: Time travel is that simple? Doc Emmett Brown: Yes! If you ignore the complex bits. Such as the 1.21 gigawatts of electricity needed to power the Flux Capacitor. Gus Bachman Turner: What is the Flux Capacitor? Tommy Turnbull: I don't know. Doc Emmett Brown: I have set the Time Circuits for November 5th 1955. The day I have invented time travel! Suddenly, the Libyans showed up. RobotBoy: Who are they!? Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott! It's the Libyans! They found me! I borrowed something from them. Quickly! Hide! I will draw them off! The Libyan tried to shot Doc, but he missed. The Libyan throws a sink and a pig at him, but he missed. RobotGirl: Let's teach them a lesson. Lola Mbola: Right. The Libyans stopped their van, one of them use a baseball and a bat to hit Doc. Doc Emmett Brown: (got hit by the baseball in the stomach) Oof! Tommy Turnbull: They hit him. RobotBoy: (gasps) Gus Bachman Turner: NO!!! Lola Mbola: Doc! RobotGirl: MY goodness! Doc Emmett Brown: Ooh! (passed out) The Libyan: (evilly laughs) Marty McFly: Doc! Nooo! The Libyan: (hears Marty) Grrrr! Marty McFly: '''We gotta get out of here... '''RobotBoy: How? Marty McFly: The DeLorean! Marty, Tommy and his friends began their escape from the Libyans. RobotGirl: I'll distract them! RobotGirl tries to distract the Libyans. Then, the Libyans tries to wack her and they did. RobotGirl: Ow! Lola Mbola: Robotgirl! Tommy Turnbull: Oh no! Marty, Tommy and his friends get into the DeLorean Time Machine and quickly get onto a yellow machine. When they hit 88mph, they time travels into 1955 while the Libyans crashed their van. They appears in a barn which belongs to the Peabody Family. RobotBoy: We're in a barn! Tommy Turnbull: Let's get out of here! So, Marty, Tommy and his friends drive the DeLorean Time Machine out of the barn. But then, Mr. Otis Peabody appears with his gun. He thought that Marty is a robber, Tommy is a alien, Gus is a sasquatch, Lola is a vampire, RobotBoy is a robot invader and RobotGirl is a gangster. RobotGirl: Oh no! Gus Bachman Turner: Hey no shooting! RobotBoy: (blows raspberry) Marty, Tommy and his friends dodge the gunshots from Otis' gun, they accidentally knocks one of the pine trees and escapes from the farm. Soon, They arrived at Doc's house. Gus Bachman Turner: Hey, it's Doc's house! RobotGirl: But where's Doc? RobotBoy: Let find Doc. Marty, Tommy and his friends went to the door. Marty McFly: Doc?! Doc! It's me, Marty! Open up! Tommy Turnbull: '''It's Doc in 1955! '''RobotBoy: '''Hello? '''Gus Bachman Turner: Anyone in there!? Lola Mbola: Hello? RobotGirl: Hey! Open up! Doc Emmett Brown (1955): Do I know you? If you're here about the strange lights and noises then that was my neighbour... Tommy Turnbull: It's us, Tommy, Robotboy, Gus, Lola, and Robotgirl! Marty McFly: No, Doc. It's me, Marty. I'm from the future. Look we can explain everything. (shows Doc his video camera) Inside Doc's house. Doc Emmett Brown (1955): Great Scott! Marty McFly: I know, it's heavy duty, Doc. And there's something else. After we finished recording... Doc Emmett Brown (1955): No! Don't tell me! You must never know too much about your own future. Speaking of which, we have to get you and your friends back to yours! RobotGirl: What? Marty McFly: Where are you going to get 1.21 gigawatts of electricity in 1955? Doc Emmett Brown (1955): From the lightning, Marty! Then Doc get his stuff for Marty and his friends' back to the future. Then, Marty gets a piece of paper and write something on it. Marty McFly: Shopping list... That better do it. At the clocktower. Doc Emmett Brown (1955): If we could harness the lightning and channel it into the time travel machine... it will supply all the power you could need. All you need to do is to connect these cables, Marty, then when the lighning strikes, it'll travel straight down into the machine. RobotBoy: Got it! Marty, Tommy and his friends started to plug the three cables. Doc Emmett Brown (1955): We're running out of time! Quickly! RobotBoy: (plug the first plug) Plug in! Doc Emmett Brown (1955): We're running out of time! Quickly! Tommy Turnbull: (plug the second plug) Plug, check! Doc Emmett Brown (1955): We're running out of time! Quickly! Marty McFly: (plug the third and final plug) Nearly there, Doc! Doc Emmett Brown (1955): That's it Marty! That's it! The lightning strikes the clocktower, into the powerlines and the plugs are charged. So then, Marty, Tommy and his friends get in the DeLorean Time Machine. Marty McFly: Time circuits, on. Flux Capacitor, fluxing. Engine running. Let's go! Tommy Turnbull: Hold on tight... Gus Bachman Turner: Because Lola Mbola: Here... RobotBoy: We... RobotGirl: Go! Then, the 88mph strikes and the Flux Capacitor sparks. Marty, Tommy, his pals and the DeLorean Time Machine disappears. In 1985. Sleepy Guy: (heard tires screeched and crash) Huh? (puts the sleepy mask on and went back to sleep) Tommy Turnbull: Hey look, guys! RobotBoy: We back to our time. Marty McFly: (looked at the time on the clock) I hope he read that shopping list... RobotGirl: Uh.....? Tommy Turnbull: Why did you say that? Marty, Tommy and his friends went to where the attach and escape scene happened. They could see the past Marty, Tommy and his friends riding the DeLorean Time Machine. Gus Bachman Turner: That's us! Tommy Turnbull: From earlier. Then the past Marty, Tommy and his friends disappear when the Libyans crashed their van. RobotBoy: Who I did not see that coming. Marty McFly: He's not moving. Oh, no, no, no, no. Doc! No! RobotGirl: You think he's... Lola Mbola: Dead? Doc Emmett Brown: Thanks for the note, Marty! You really save my bacon! Marty McFly: So, what happens in to never knowing about your future? Doc Emmett Brown: Well, I figured, what the heck. Tommy Turnbull: Oh yeah, that's more like it. Gus Bachman Turner: No more time travel. Lola Mbola: (hug Tommy) We had enough of time travel for one day. RobotBoy: Me too. RobotGirl: Me three. Tommy and his friends laugh together. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer